Summer Secerts
by I-Heart-Riku-And-Sora-Forever
Summary: What happened over Summer, that's made Harry react so weird to Draco, and his friends? Slash, maybe Femslash Main character pairings I'll have sometime in the story HarryDraco RonBlaise MAYBE Some PansyGinny love. MAYBE!
1. Chapter 1

'Ello my pretty Duckies, this _Summer Secerts._

I may change the name, so don't freak out if I do, I just thought of something better.

Also, I won't update everyday, and maybe not even every week, because I have school, sadly, but I will try to update as much as possible. :huggles, and kisses:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, accept this pretty plot bunny. By the way, he wants to become a rabbit, so feed him plenty of reveiws, carrots, cakes, and many other things. He needs his ego stroked. xD

_**"Burn The Witch"**_

_Holding hands_

_Skipping like a stone_

_On our way_

_To see what we have done_

_The first to speak_

_Is the first to lie_

_The children cross_

_Their hearts & hope to die_

_Bite your tongue_

_Swear to keep your mouth shut_

_Ask yourself_

_Will i burn in Hell?_

_Then write it down_

_& cast it in the well_

_There they are_

_The mob it cries for blood_

_To twist the tale_

_Into fire wood_

_Fan the flames_

_With a little lie_

_Then turn your cheek_

_Until the fire dies_

_The skin it peels_

_Like the truth, away_

_What it was_

_I will never say..._

_Bite your tongue, swear to keep_

_Keep your mouth shut_

_Make up something_

_Make up something good..._

_Holding hands_

_Skipping like a stone_

_Burn the witch_

_Burn to ash & bone_

_Burn the witch_

_Burn to ash & bone_

_Burn the witch_

_Burn to ash & bone _

I sat in the comfy train seat, and watched the city slowly disappear, as they went farther out into the country. I sighed, and tried to think of something to do. Ever sense Hermione, and Ron had become Perfects(A/N:I'm not for sure that's what they are. Dx), I had no one to talk to. I was about to sleep, when someone opened the door to the compartment, and I almost died, Draco Malfoy was standing there. Harry tried to say something, but choked on his words, and coughed. Draco stood there what looked to be mermoized, before snapping out of it, and said in his cocky voice, "Aw, Potter, whats wrong?" Draco smirked, and Harry narrowed his eyes. _What was Malfoy getting at? _

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, and said in a annoyed tone, "Malfoy just get out here, before I have to make you." Draco gave a hollow laugh, before sitting down in front on him. Harry narrowed his eyes even further, which made Draco smile.

Draco continued smiling, and said in a calm voice, "Pott---, I mean Harry, I was wondering if you would accept this hand of friendship I'm extending to you now. I know you refused it in our first year, but I really think we could become friends." Draco held out his hand, just like his first year, and Harry would of laugh in his face, if he hadn't seen the seriousness in Draco's eyes. Harry swallowed, but couldn't seem to get rid of the lump in his throat. _Had Draco known about his secert? No, he couldn't have, no one knew, but then why was he being so kind? _Harry's brow furrowed in bewilderment. Draco sighed, and Harry could of sworen he saw sorrow in his eyes, but didn't a good look, because Draco's goons came walking past, sending Draco out of the seat in alarm.

Draco sent a mask over his face, showing cockyness, and stupidity all in one. He smirked, and said in a sly tone, "Potter you must of lost you mind, if you think I would ever want to be your friend. Are mental?" Pansy came in, and looped a arm around Draco's waist, and I felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through me. Pansy gave me a toothy grin, as if she knew. It made me sick to see her fawn over him, with such disgrace, as if she was some common whore.

Pansy twurled a piece of Draco's plantium blond hair, in her finger, giggling, when he whisphered something in her ear. I was angry now, he was beign a jerk, and I wasn't going to take it. I drew in a deep breath, and said angryly, "Malfoy leave now, before I really do make you leave!" He smirked, but shrugged his shoulders, leaving the compartment. He stopped, and told Pansy to go, before saying quietly, "Harry think about my offer." He smirked, and acted like he said something so insulting, as he walked to Pansy.

I curled up in the seat to watch the country scencry travel past my eyes. I felt slightly sick after the incounter with Draco. He was changing me slowly, ever sense summer.

---

:giggle:

I left you with a cliff hanger. xD I'm sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to give away to much in the first chapter.

Also, the song, I don't know why I put it there, but I really like it.

_**Coming up in the next chapter:**_

Will Harry take Draco up on his offer, or is he still to hurt from what happened over summer?

What happened last summer, to make Harry resent Draco more than he already does?

Does his friends know?

OMG, Ginny's a lesbian! O.O xD

---

A little on the next chapter, What happened this summer:

"Draco, you have to understand that, I'm not going to just forgive you for...for...for, doing what you did!" I was pitful, I couldn't even say it, but I still felt hurt, and I was ready to acknowledge it, even if it was only him, and Draco.

"Bloody Hell Harry, when will you get over it! I said I was sorry, it wasn't like you told me, I had done it! I mean your as much at fault, as me!"


	2. Chapter 2

A little on the next chapter, What happened this summer?:

"Draco, you have to understand that, I'm not going to just forgive you for...for...for, doing what you did!" I was pitful, I couldn't even say it, but I still felt hurt, and I wasn't ready to acknowledge it, even if it was only me, and Draco.

"Bloody Hell Harry, when will you get over it! I said I was sorry, it wasn't like you told me, I had done it! I mean your as much at fault, as me!"

'Ello, my lovely readers. How are you? Me, not so good. Dx Me, and my boyfriend broke up, so I have a little black cloud following me. ;.; I'm hoping making a new chapter will help. Don't forget to feed the silly plot bunny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I blinked a few times, and sighed, we weren't at Hogwarts yet, and I had the reoccuring nightmare, about Draco, and the summer. Uh! How I despiesd Draco more than ever, he stole something from me, and threw me to the side like nothing. Was I really nothing? NO! I was more than just some whore, I was better than that. I was just a...a...a.., if I wasn't a whore, then what was I?

My thoughts were interrupted again, by someone entering. I slowly turned around, and let out the breath I was holding, when I saw Ron standing there. He smiled, and I sent a small thank-you to whatever Deity was above. Ron sat down in front of me, and said in a friendly voice, "Hey Harry what are you doing?"

I smiled, glad he was oblivous to my inner thoughts. I replied, "Nothing just waiting to reach Hogwarts," Paused for a second, before asking, "Are you supposed to be protaling the corriders, or something?" I saw him frown, and grimace, when I heard Hermione's voice come ringing through the compartment. Obviously Ron hadn't told Hermione where he was disappearing off to. He tried to shrink down into the seat, but with no luck, because she glanced in, and saw him.

Hermione came in frowing deeply, her eyes ablaze with anger. Ron must of really screwed up, because Hermione's voice came out shreal, and loud, "Ronald Weasly, we aren't done talking!" Hermione's face was red, and her eyes look liked they were about to pop out of her head. He did do something, I wonder what. Hermione having not gotten a anwser from Ron, grabbed him by his robes, and began hauling him down the corrider. I surpressed a laugh, and glanced out the window, we were almost at Hogwarts. I sighed, and brought my knees, to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. I was tired, and ready to go to the doromitys. Luckily I wouldn't have to deal with another in counter with Draco, until Potions. I frowned, and hoped he wouldn't try the buddy thing again, because I wasn't ready to accept what he did.

-----------

I got off the train, along with everyone else. Ron, and Hermione were no where to be seen, they were probably with the other Perfects. I had almost caught up to Luna, when someone grabbed me by the collar, and pulled we into a small area in between two buildings. I intinsticly pulled out my wand, but dropped it, when I saw Draco standing there, watching me. I quickly turned around, and beagn walking back, forgeting about my wand, when he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back. I was about to protest, when he spun me around, and pressed his pale, perfect lips to mine. I quickly pushed him away, and said, "Bloodly Hell Draco, what are you doing?!"

Draco frowned, and said quietly, " I'm trying to prove to you, that I didn't know. That I was truely sorry, when I said so." He came face-to-face with me, and cupped my cheek, as he looked in my eyes, with his pale blue ones.

I stood there for a moment to long, because he smirked at me, and I instantly pushed his hand away, and said angerly, "I knew it, you haven't changed Draco, your still the same agroant prick that I met in First Year. Don't try to lie to me, and say you were genuiely sorry about last summer!"

He clenched his hand shut, and said in an angry hiss, "Harry I am sorry, you can't expect me to change my whole attuitde just for you, and it was your own fault! You were the one who didn't tell me!"

"Draco, you have to understand that, I'm not going to just forgive you for...for...for, doing what you did!" I was pitful, I couldn't even say it, but I still felt hurt, and I wasn't ready to acknowledge it, even if it was only me, and Draco.

"Bloody Hell Harry, when will you get over it! I said I was sorry, it wasn't like you told me, I had done it! I mean your as much at fault, as me!" He bellowed out at me, and lowered his voice, when a few students looked down toward them, as he said, "It's your own fault, because you didn't tell me, it was you," He paused, and added, "How was I supposed to know it was, trying out a new spell. You act like I just have a nose that can sniff out Harry Bloody Potter!"

He narrowed his eyes, and walkd past. He turned around, and said in a low whispher to my back, "Just know Great Potter that I was sorry, and still am, but unless you believe me I can't do anything." He turned back around, his robes making a _swish-swish _as he turned, and headed for the carriages. Harry bent down, and picked up his wand, as he furiously wiped away tears from his emerald eyes. He walked out of the dark area, and to the carriages, hoping he could just forget the whole ordeal.

--------

_Ginny's POV_

I sat in the small conpartment alone, and stared out the window, watching the trees fly past. I heaved a heavy sigh, and fiddled with the end of my braid, she wasn't coming, I admitted to myself. I nibbled on my nail, and turned around quickly when the conpartment door opened, and she stepped through. She smirked at me, before saying in her smooth cool voice, "You know better than to bite your nails, I told you they look better long." She walked over to me, and placed a small kiss on my forhead, I sighed, she was here, and everything would be fine.

She took the hand I hadn't had in my mouth, and innertwined our fingers, as she said, "Ginny I'm sorry I couldn't come the blond dragon needed me for his little plan." She rolled her eyes, and smiled at the way she referred to her best friend.

She caught my smile, and laid a small kiss onto my lips, before saying, "I'm sorry Ginny, but I have to leave, The dragon needs me to distract the two Trolls that follow him around," I knew my face displayed all of the disappoint, because she added, "But, I'll talk to you in lunch, and during my breaks. I promise I talk to you all the time, and if I can't I'll send you love notes all the time." She kissed my nose, and stood up, leaving me behind. I would never be able to handle My Black Haired Goddess leaving me.

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Hey, it's me, and the long delayed Chapter Two. I know, It took so freaken long. ;.; Well here it is. I gave you alot of hints, as to who Ginny is dating. cough Pansy cough . Yeah, anyway, I hope you like the new chapter, I also fixed chapter one. :D

Draco: huggles Harry I love you Harry

Harry: tries to free himself Well, I don't love you, well atleast not yet.

Draco: shocked look Harry how could you lie so blantly?!

Lacey(Author): Why are you here?

Draco&Harry: Because you like to see us snog.

Lacey: That's right! Thanks guys! huggles

Draco: disguested I better get to Snog him soon for this.

Lacey: Actually you probably won't for awhile, I plan on making this a long story. insert Manical laughter that sounds good, like Sepiroths

Draco&Harry: scooting away

Draco: I think she's gone crazy...

Harry: Me too...

Lacey: I'm not crazy! twitch

Don't forget Reveiw, and love the Plot Bunny.


	3. Chapter 3

'Ello, here is chapter four of the story, 'Summer Secerts.' I hope you enjoy, and I'm posting these so close, because I owe you, for being so behind. ;.; I hope you still love me. I love you still. D:

Um, also I would of had them up alot sooner, but for some reason it took forever for them to send my password for recovery. ;.; I can't believe I didn't remember it. DX

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN this song, or the characters.

Song: Kryponite By: 3 Doors Grace

I took a walk around the world to  
ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
in the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
side of the moon  
I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float to the  
dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holdin' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak  
but still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
on solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holdin' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holdin' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holdin' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

------

I sighed, and tried not to think of Draco, but his words kept creeping into my mind, just worming slowly, until they pounced on me from behind, and taking me unexpectedly. I was stuck in a carriage with a bunch of chatty Ravenclaws, but it still couldn't keep me from hearing his words. Thankfully we soon reached the school, and I exited, quickly leaving them behind, and trying in vain to fnd Ron, and Hermione, they were obviously way ahead of him, he just hopped he could get out of his funk, before Hermione saw him, or she would instantly know, and he would be in even more trouble than Ron was today.

I tried to contentrate during the ceremony, and song, I really did, but my eyes kept focusing on his pale hair, and his fine carved face. I bit my lip, and just focused on the Hat's moving lips, but then I peeked a glance, and caught him staring back. He instantly turned to stare straight at the hat, as I was. I figured he was just trying to fake it, but I thought I could see a faint pink color come to his face, and I had to block the smile that was slowly forming on face, was the Great Ice Prince actually blushing. He must of noticed it, because he sent me a death glare, and actually began pouting. I casted my eyes downward, and just kept them there, until the Headmaster began speaking.

"I know that we all make mistakes, it is in our nature to make mistakes, if we didn't we wouldn't be human, so I say this to ask you, did something happen that you wished you would of forgived the person for the simple mistake. Why not give someone a second chance, after that we all deserve a second chance." He seemed to linger on my face for a moment, before glancing down toward the Slytherin, I already knew he was looking at Draco, but I was trying to figure out how he knew. I mean if I didn't tell him, and Draco, defintly didn't tell him, then who could of exposed the secert. I mean unless he had the alleyways rigged or something, wow thats a scary thought.

Soon, we were off to the dormitorys, I finally caught ahold of Ron, and asked him what had happened with the whole incident on the train, his reply, "Nothing mate, just 'Mione, and her usual self." He grinned, and herded a few first years back toward the potrait, as he told them to explore tomorrow. I wasn't so easily brushed off, and quickly pounced once more, and said, "Well she dragged you out by the ear, really what happened?" I nudged him slightly, as to show him I just wanted to know, so they could make a big joke of it.

He was not so easily fooled, and said, "Harry nothing happened, she was just upset, not drop it." He said the last word with a slight edge, and I instantly decided to leave him alone, it wasn't worth another Year Four incident

------

After awhile of sitting in the chairs, by the fire, and waiting, Hermione showed up, alone. I smiled to myself, and said quietly, " 'Mione I was just wondering what was going early today, Ron must of done something bad, because you practically pulled his ear off." I grinned, but Hermione just looked upset, mad, something in bewteen, as she just let herself fall into a close chair.

She laid her hand, on her forhead, and said, "Harry, even if I tell you, you won't believe me. I mean I could barely believe it, when I found out myself, so you can image what Ron was thinking about..." She trailed off, and I gulped before asking, "About what?" But I already knew the anwser, even before she said Draco, and I fainted. I knew the anwser, when I thought I had seen a flash of red, when me, and Draco had kissed in the alleyway, and of course I thought I had seen some bushy hair, but I figured it was just some other Weasly brother, or someone else with unruly hair. I don't see how they figure me to kill 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', when I can't even keep a secert from my friends, okay, well from the headmaster. I was pitful, I mean I couldn't even keep this stupid thing under wraps until I decided to talk about, but I guess I really shouldn't be thinking about all this now, sitting in a hospital bed, with a fretting Nurse, and worried friends, and teachers alike, before I thought I saw pale blond hair, but it quickly disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

I almost jumped out of bed to catch him, but stopped myself, when I saw the crowd around, and yelled, "Can I not get rest, when I'm sick, I swear you act like I'm dying." I bawled my fist up, and almost smacked the nearest person, but instead got up, and walked out the door. Many of the people protested, but I just waved them off, luckly I was still dressed. I left the stifling place, and saw a pale head dipped slightly. I tried to quickly walk away, but he looked up at that instant, and his grey eyes were filled with tears. I sighed, as my conscience nawed at my stomach, blaming me for his crying. I took a hesitate step toward him, and he quickly wiped the tears away. I took a more confident step, and when I had reached him, asked, "Draco are you okay?"

He looked at me, with a smirk, and his usual cockyness, I would never be able to wrap my mind around, how easily he could change his attuide. His eyes were red, and slightly puffy, but that was the only sign he had been crying, when he said in his usual argoant voice, "Potter, of course I'm fine, what did you actually think I was upset." He let out a mocking _ Ha, _before he rolled his eyes, and began walking down the hallway. He turned his head slightly, as he said, "Harry, you really shouldn't be so desperate it isn't pretty." He smirked, before laughing, as he turned a corner, and disappeared from my veiw. I almost yelled at him in disbelif, but I just held my tongue, I would get my revenge later on, he could count on it...

------------

Ginny's POV

The walk to the carriages, and sitting at the table alone, made me very upset. I had to sit in the carriage with a bunch of Slytherins, I mean I have nothing aganist Slytherins, but they wouldn't stop pointing, and laughing at me. It took all my self control, to not knock them in the face with a wart curse, and sitting at the long table with no one really didn't brighten my mood, I mean I could be sitting at the Slytherin table, with _her, _but instead I was stuck with Harry, drooling over Draco, while Draco snuck unnoticed looks over to the brunette. I just shook my head, they would in end up together, and be screwed, because of Draco's close ties to 'Retarded-Person-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,' and then Draco will die for Harry. Great were going to have a depressed Harry for the rest of our lives, because he can't be killed by simples means of Suicide, I mean he's the Boy-Who-Bloody-Well-Lived! Give me a break!

The only time I actually listened to the teachers, was when Dumbledore began talking about forgiving people for their mistakes. I just giggled, as I saw Harry go pale in the face, he acted like no one heard him talking in his sleep, and no one had told the Headmaster about his little problem. I still couldn't believe Harry had been so stupid as to actually believe Draco would of been able to tell it was him, when he had changed his whole outer apperance, and voice. Yeah, Malfoys just that smart, okay well he is smart, practically a genius, but that's besides the point. I mean some hot guy starts hitting on him, how is he supposed to know it's Harry, come one who would believe that one. I know I didn't, but hey if the shoe fits...

---------

Okay, there you go, the next silly chapter. I hope you like it. Ginny isn't as innocent as eveyone thinks she is, she's more, I don't know, she isn't just the youngest one. She obviously spends to much time Fred and George. XD

Ginny: No, I met my wonderful girlfriend. -mischeivous look-

Lacey(Author): Ew, I didn't need that mental picture, more than it's already there.

Mysyterious Girl -cough- Pansy -cough-: Why, I can't believe you actually think they are that stupid.

Lacey: I don't, I just want to help along the slow ones, you know make sure they know who Ginny is dating. -cough- Pansy -cough-

Girl: What happened to drawing it out to the end? -glare-

Lacey: Haha, about that...-runs-

I hope you liked this chapter, I wrote it on my bran new laptop on the way back from my uncles. XD I got while I was there, and it's a three hour trip, so I broke this bad boy out, and started up a new chapy! Yay me, I get to spend even more time on the computer, then I already do. Muhahaha! XD

Love always,

I-Heart

P.S. The incident was from the movie, when Ron became angry at Harry, because he thought Harry had entered the Cup, and hadn't told Ron how. So yeah...

P.S.S. Also, the whole attutide change for Draco, was because I decided to had a little fun in there, just to keep you waiting for the snog. Muhahaha! XD I'm just kidding, well, not really, sorry, it'll have to wait. D:


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four, and I'm so happy, because I actually have a laptop to type these chapters up on. Hopefully I'll get some fans. ;.; I want fans. -sniffle-

------------

I tired to eat the disguesting food they had given to me, but I just couldn't swallow it. The nurse looked at me wth a hurt look, so I just took a mouthful, and swallowed with a smile on my face. She quickly brightened up, and hurried over to her office. I quickly spit the food into the bowl, it left a foul taste. A few of the teachers covered their mouths, with their hands, but most of them, including Snape just out, and out laughed. At first I thought I was going crazy, when I saw Snape standing mocking me, and I almost dropped the bowl, when I asked quietly, "What are you doing here Snape, don't you have some children to toture?"

He just gave me a nasty look, and said in an annoyed tone, "I did not come here for you Potter, I came for Mr. Mafloy's sake. He has somewhat of a soft spot for you, I will never know why though." He turned his nose up in disguest, before disappearing out the wooden doors. Everyone watched him leave, and I had continued staring, so, I was right Mafloy did love me. I knew, and I was going to get everyone else to know it too. This was not going to be just a simple friendship, he was going to pay for what he did. No matter how stupid it seems.

--------------

"I don't think we should do it. We don't know what will happen. We don't even know if it will work!" A high-pitched whispher came from a women cloaked, and stirring a potion. She raised the wooden spoon, before smelling. She wrinkled her nose, before nodding her head slightly.

The young man who was currently reading from the anicent book, in which they were getting the potion from, laughed, before saying quietly, "It will work, I mean what could wrong. Well, besides them getting lost in time, but there's only a 20 percent chance of that happening, and even if it did, we would find him in no time." He gave a sheepish smile, and caught the vile the women had flung at him. He shrugged his shoulders, before going back to the book, they would need a piece of their hair now.

He sighed before turning toward the cloaked women, and said, "I have to go get something from him, but it shouldn't take long." He gave a warm smile to her, before pulling the hood up, of his black cloak. He turned toward the fireplace, before saying over his shoulder, "Don't forget, we already know they love each other, that part is down, we just need to get them together at the right moment." He grabbed a handful of green powder, before throwing it, and saying, 'Hogwarts Castle, Gryffoder Common Room.' He waved to her, before stepping into the green flames. The women could of swore she saw a wink, before he was wisked off to the school. She just waved it off, and turned back toward the bubbling potion, trying not to think to much into to it.

-------------

I sat crossed-legged at the edge of the lake, watching the giant squid poke a tentacle out. I sighed, and picked at a piece of grass, scratching at the back of my head. I could of swore, I felt someone pull my hair. I just shook it off, and nibbled at a piece of my blond hair, it was probably just the wind.

----

I sat in the Common Room, watching the fire flicker, and sparks flew off. I stood up, trying to think of something to do. I wanted to go see him, but I knew it was to soon. I walked to the window, and watched a owl fly past the window, before my eyes focused on him. He was standing at the lakes edge, watching it. I just wanted to rush down, and wrap my arms around him, but I knew I couldn't. I blinked, and could of swore I saw someone pluck something from his head, before disappearing. I rubbed my eyes, and squinted, but saw nothing. I shook my head, and scratched my head, it felt like someone had plucked a piece of my hair out, or actually alot of it. I just left the window, and sat down to watch the fire. I was loosing my mind.

----

I curled up into a ball, next to her stomach. She smiled in her sleep, and wrapped an arm around me. I had to stop myself from squeeling, or she would leave me to go see him, and I didn't want to lose her so soon. I uncurled myself, and scooted up, so I could be even closer. She stirred slightly, and mummbled, "Mmm, Ginny you smell like strawberries." She sighed, before kissing me slightly on the forhead, if she had remembered she didn't let me know.

I smiled, and said quietly, "And you smell like sex." She laughed lightly, and I could hear it rumble in her chest, and I soon laughed with her. I snuggled closer to her, I wasn't going to let her go.

----

The man soon appeared through the fire, and held out the jars, with the blond, and brown hair in them. The woman glanced at him, and smiled, before motioning for him to come over, so she could use them. He walked over quickly, and handed the jars to her. She smiled, before dropping all of them into the cauldron, it hissed, and bubbled before settling. They glanced at each other, before high-fiving, it was going to work, they were going to switch them, and they would finally accept each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this chapter is pretty short, nothing really like, oh my gosh! You know, I just decided I would give you a simple chapter. I hope I get some fans. ;.;

Draco: Haha, you have no fans!

Lacey(Author): You know what, just for that, you won't snog until the last chapter!!

Harry: But, we already did, that's what--- -gets cut off by Lacey tackling him-

Lacey: Don't give away the plot stupid poof! -puts duct tape on his mouth-

Draco: Don't call him a p--, oh wait he's on bottom.

Lacey: -giggle- Haha!

-Harry is tied up in the corner, while Draco, and Lacey talk about how poofing Harry is over Butter Beer-

I love you, if your there! D: I promise I do!

Love,

I-Heart


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five, of the next installment of Summer Secerts, I still don't know if I should keep the name. If you have any ideas, please tell me.

--------------

I yawned, and stretched, when my arm landed on flesh, warmth flesh, at that. I scrambled, and fell out of the bed, before noticing that I was no longer in the doromity's. I tugged at the silk blanket, to cover my bare body, I didn't understand what was going on. I wrapped the entire thing around me, and stood up, when I almost fainted. There in all his pride, and glory, was Draco, The Ice Prince, naked, laying on the bed. I blinked so many times, before remembering where I was, but this had happened almost three months ago. I began to hyperveinlate, I couldn't understand what was going on, before stilling my loud breathing, as he stirred. I couldn't have him wake up, I had ran away, or maybe I was just loosing my mind. Yeah, that's it.

I sank down onto the bed, and ran a hand through my unruling hair, I had already changed back. I shook my head, before feeling large arms wrap around me, and he mumbled sleeply into my ear, "I'm so glad you stayed, I was hoping it wasn't just a one night stand." He inhaled deeply, before laying a delicate kiss on my cheek, and falling back onto the bed. He looked tired, and woren out, but I could barely remember what happend that night, how much did we do. I began to hyperveinlate again, before remembering the day before, or the days coming. I shook his, and remembered the flash of red I had seen appear, and then disapper, and the weird pain in the back of my head. My eyes must of tirpled in size, that was why they hadn't told me what was going on, or why they had spent so much time together. They must of did this to me.

I stood up, and tried to find my cloths, before remembering, that they wouldn't fit me, the person I had changed into, had been almost twice my size. I groaned, and searched anyway, I needed cloths so that I could get out! I almost jumped,when I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me, before I heard a sharp inhale of breath behind. Luckly I had on contacts, and could see what Draco was so shocked about, it was me. I was standing in front of a mirror, staring at him, staring at me. I quickly turned around, and Draco just struggled backwards, and stumbled out, "Harry, what the hell are you doing in my room?! What are you doing on Malfoy property?!" He looked at me with his wide blue eyes, and I almost melted, almost.

I took a step toward him, and said calmly, "Drake, last night, that was with me." He was looking off to the side, obviously looking for his wand, in case he needed, when he turned back to me, and screamed. I closed my eyes, and only opened them when I heard it stopped, he looked at me with a furious look on his face, as he quickly gathered his cloths, that were in a neat pile in the corner. When, I had gotten mad at him for this whole incident, he must of not had time to react, like he currently was.

He covered himself, and said in low threatening voice, "Potter that is the lowest thing you could do, _ever_!" His words hit me in the face with a sting, before he stormed out of the room, I took the time to find the cloths I needed. When, I had located my cloths, and put them on, Draco entered again. He just handed me my wand, and drung me along, until we had reached a large wooden door, and he said in a cold tone, as he through me out, _'If you ever come near me again, I will make sure the Dark Lord as your head on a sliver platter.' _He narrowed his eyes at me, before slamming the door. I sat on the ground, having no idea where I was, only that I had to get somewhere to distract me, or I would begin to cry, and I do not cry, but I still felt the tears well up in my eyes, as I apirated to The Burrow, finding comfort with Hermione.

-------

_I couldn't believe Potter, he had fooled me, and he still tried to act innocent. I was played for the silly boy I was, and the worst part, is I wanted him so badly, and yet I felt tore in two, as I threw him out. What was I to do? I couldn't tell him to come back, or he would tell everyone how he fooled the Ice Prince, but I wanted to make love to Harry, not someone he thought up. I curled up into a ball, and just clutched my knees to my chest, the sheets smelled like him. I smiled slightly, before I felt the first tear slide down the bridge of my nose, and onto the sheets, leaving a dark spot. Soon all of the tears began flowing, without any say from me._

_-------_

I tried not to cry as I asked Ron if Hermione was here. He had a look of worry on his face, but he just said, 'Yes,' and directed me to her. She was alone reading a book, in a chair, that seemed to be swallowing her whole. I knocked lightly on the door, and she said with a slight edge in her voice, "Ron, I'm not going to snog with you again, I'm busying reading, as you can...Oh, Harry I'm sorry!" She blushed a deep red, and motioned for me to come, and shooed Ron away, who had a smirk, and a blush on his face.

She motioned for me to sit down next to her, and instantly began crying, as I told her what had happened. She just held me, and told me that is was okay, in bewteen sobs. She stroked my head, and said quietly, "So, it wasn't a trick.." She said it more to herself, and then anyone, before laying a motherly kiss on the top of my head.

She let me finish before saying, "Harry, I'm sorry about what has happened, but you have to go back, you need to apologize for what you have done." She gave a sorry smile, before looking past me, and a look of anger passed over her face, before she got up, and walked past me. I looked after her, and saw the Extendable Ear, before she let out a ear splitting _'RONALD WEASLY!' _Into the ear. From downstairs, I could hear a, 'Bloody Hell Mione, what's your problem!' I grinned to myself, and Hermione looked back at me, and gave me one of her smirks.

I tried not to fall onto the floor, as Ron came on rubbing his ear, groaning, behind him was Fred, and George, rubbing theirs ears, mocking Ron. I bit my tongue, as I tried to supress the laughter that was edging it's way up into my throat. Ron just shot me a glare, and asked him in a furious tone, "Ron, how much did you hear, and you to, you dumb, bloody twins, that gave him the damn thing?!" Hermione rarely cussed, and everyone was shocked as the word passed from her lips, and into our ears.

She just pursed her lips together, and gave them an angry death glare. Ron quickly folded, and said in a low voice, "Nothing, we barely got it in, when all we heard was 'done.' We swear 'Mione." He gave a sheepish smile, before backing away slowly, the twins looking frightened now, as Harmione began following them. She narrowed her eyes, before drawing her wand. I tried to laugh, but the tears stifled it, and they began running down my cheeks again, as I heard her shoot a jelly legs curse at them. I sniffed, and curled into a ball on the chair, Hermione had been in not to long ago. I bit my lip, and tried not to yell, eveything was screwed up, even, when I tried to make things better. He was angry at me now, and I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do! I soon fell into a uneasy sleep.

---------

"Dammit, we didn't go back far enough, we need him to go back, to before he decided to change himself!" The shirl voice echoed, and bounced around the empty room, before disppearing. The young man sitting, and watching her, just laughed in amusement, which earned him a glare, as she asked in a agitated voice, "What?!"

The man just laughed again, before saying, "I told you so." He raised his eyebrows, before quickly getting up, and using Floo Powder, to get more, so that they could do the spell again. The women had barely missed him, and cursed angrly, as she began making the potion again. She would get him back for this on the train, in the future. She pursed her lips, and poured in the ingredients, as she shook her head slightly, the relationship would never last.

-------

I yawned, and opened my eyes, to just be let down. She was gone, and I was alone, again. I just shook my head, and sat up, as I looked around, wondering what time it is. I glanced down, and quickly grabbed the cover I needed. I was completely naked, and I didn't know how, or what was going on, and then it hit me. I hadn't got dressed last night, when I had fell asleep next to her. I shook my head again, and grabbed my cloths off the floor. I looked at the table next to the bed, and grabbed the note, I knew she left. It said:

_I'm sorry Ginny, but I had to go. The dragon was freaking out about something, I don't know what. I'll see you later. _

_xoxox_

I sighed, and laid the note back down, and stood up, as I started getting dressed again, I would just have to wait, I always came after the Dragon, that was just how it was. I bit my lip, and tired not to cry, as I conjured up a small box. I was going to give it her today, but I guess she'll just have to find it. I felt a small tear come down, as I left the emerald necklace down. I had even helped Harry with the stupid potion to get it. I felt the tears come down in a giant waterfall, as I left the room.

----------

There you the next chappie:D I hope you like it!

Draco: Oh my gosh, your such a drama maker! -rolls eyes-

Lacey-author-: Nu uh! I'm just trying to make this longer than five chapter dammit! Stop being a jackass! -hits you-

Harry: Don't hit my adoreable little blond! -pouts-

Draco: -mumbles- God, your such a poof, pouting all cute like, man, I swear I'm about to...-tackles Harry, and they start to make-out-

Lacey: I swear I will neverstand why you insist on putting perverted things in my mind!

Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Ginny, the twins, Seamus, Snape, Lucious, and Narcissa: -watching, while eating popcorn, with wide eyes- Oh my god, I never knew Harry was that flexible!

Lacey: -cocks head to the side- Wow, is that a leg, oh my god, it's Draco's... -wide eys-

I love you guys, I promise! Please reveiw! I'd appreciate it!

Love,

I-Heart


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go! It's chapter six of Summer Secert! I thought I would type this up, and start making it a regular thing, that I update. Sorry, if I do skip out, I have a lot of school, and I'm trying to get excellent grades. I love you, if your reading!

-------------

Harry yawned, and stretched, when his arm landed on flesh, warm flesh. Harry fell out of the bed in surprise, he was back at the same time, again. He almost fainted, as he saw Draco again, laying there. He took a deep breath, and released it in a shaky breath, as he looked around for his cloths. He spotted the boxers, that actually fit him, grabbing them, as he pushed a foot into each hole. He pulled them up, and looked over at Draco's sleeping form. He didn't want to just leave again, even if he was going crazy. He sighed, and decided that if he didn't wake up with one poke, then he would leave. He walked slowly over to the bed again, and poked him in his pale arm. He stirred slightly, before opening his pale blue eyes, they were lazily shut half-away, before opening wide. He was on the very edge of the bed, and was about to tip over, before Harry grabbed him, by his back pulled him back. Harry gave a slight smile, Draco's eyes wide, as he grabbed his silk sheets, covering himself. He watched Harry, his mouth hanging open, he swallowed, before asking quietly, "Harry, what are you doing in _my _room?!" He began breathing heavy, almost hyperveinlating, as he stood up, and began pacing around. He looked at the discarded boxers, and instantly grabbed them, as he put them on.

Harry cringed, and said in a small voice, "Draco, last night, um," He paused, as he took a deep breath, and contiued, "Well, that was me." He gave a small smile, but it quickly turned into a frown, as Draco turned on him, and began storming over. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, and protected his genitals, as Draco stopped in front of him. He chewed on his bottom lip, before his eyes flew open, as Draco smashed his lips into Harry's. Harry slowly felt his shoulders relax, and his mouth opened, to allow Draco to explore his mouth.

Harry ran his fingers along his smooth, pale torso, trying to feel his smooth skin, while putting distance bewteen them. Draco instantly noticed this, and grabbed Harry's wrist, sliding it down, so that he had it pinned aganist the wall. He grabbed the other one, as Harry tried to push Draco away. Harry pulled back slightly, and Draco took the chance to say, "Your the one who screwed around with me yesterday, in some different form, I'm taking you here, and now, Choosen One." He smirked, and bit Harry's lip lightly. He looked at him with innocent eyes, and rubbed his thigh lightly, with his knee, making the pinned Harry shudder slightly. He smirked again, as he bit Harry gently on the neck. Draco could hear him trying to surpress a moan, as he bit down on his lip. Draco nipped his ear, before pressing their bodies closer together, he could feel Harry's hard-on, through the thin fabric, that seperated them.

He let go of his wrist, and tugged innocently at the waist of the brunette's boxers, Harry's breath hitching up a few octvales. He smirked, and pulled them down slightly, before asking mischeviously, "Do you want me pull yours off first, or would you like me to strip for you?" He tugged at Harry's boxers first, and then his own, pulling them down slightly. He grinned, as Harry laid his hands protectively over his boxers, and said, "I don't want to do anything, I did that last night, because I had to much to drink. Today, I'm sober." The blond dragon pouted, and dragged a long, pale finger down his chest, bating his long, blond eyelashes, biting his bottom lip. He kissed Harry's chin, before yanking on the boxers. Harry frowned, and pushed the blond gently back, gaining a whine of protest.

He walked around the pouting Draco, and said quietly, "Draco, I don't know whats going on, but I can't do this, I'm sorry, I really want to." Tthe brunette leaned, and laid a small kiss on Draco's shoulder, before turning to grab his cloths. Draco instantly grabbed Harry's wrist, and turned him around, kissing him roughly on the lips. His back went ridged, as Draco's tongue pressed impatiently on Harry's lips. The brunette couldn't help, but slowly open his mouth. Draco's tongue instantly began roaming Harry's mouth, tickling the roof his mouth. Harry ran his hand along Draco's cheek, and then entangled his fingers into his pale hair. He cast aside his earlier thoughts, and pushed Draco into the wall, and furiously pulling at his boxers.

Draco laughed, and held Harry's hand, leading them along to pull them down, lightly running his hand along Harry's erection, causing him to shiver. He smirked, and laid a kiss on his chin, and leaving little kisses along his neck, and chest. He dragged his tongue along the very tip of his head, earning him a moan from Harry. Draco smirked, and dragged his tongue along his shaft, as Harry said urgently, "Draco, stop playing with me." He bit his lip, to stop the moan that was rising into his throat, as Draco lightly licked his head again. He smirked, before he put his mouth over Harry's throbbing cock.

Harry bit his lip, as another moan threatened to erupt from his throat, as Draco began going up, and down. His hips bucked, as he began reaching his climax, Draco just smirked, and went slightly faster. Harry bit his lip, and his hand entangled it's self into Draco's silky blond locks, as his hips bucked forward once more. He moaned, as he came into the blond's mouth. He just smirked, and swallowed, a small amount was left on his chin, and he took his finger wiping it off, and licking it off his finger, saying, "Mmm, Potter."

Harry was barely standing, as he had a stasfied smirk on his face. He leaned slightly forward, as Draco stood up, and laid a small kiss on the blond's slightly swollen, pale lips, before he asked grinning, "Now, would you like me to help with you, or shall I disappear into the night?" He smiled bigger, and a small laughed came out, but the blond just shook his head, and winked, before walking off toward a bare wall, and stepping into, as he disappeared saying, "Not today Potter, well I guess I should call you Harry." He smirked, as his body was engulfed by the wall. Harry instantly walked over, but just ran into a wall. He rubbed his nose, and began putting his cloths on again, getting ready to go to The Burrow again, but this time in a happier mood.

-------

Harry landed with a thud outside the Burrow, and quickly went to the door, knocking lightly. It was opened by a happy Mrs. Weasly. She gave him a confused smile, before shaking her head, and began talking about how Harry needed to eat, he looked so thin, but Harry just declined politely, saying he needed to talk to Hermione. She nodded slightly, and followed after him, to call up the stairs. Soon, a frazzled Hermione was running down the stairs, her cloths wrinkled, and uneven on her body, before Harry noticed, she was wearing Ron's shirt. Harry smirked, and asked in a whispher, as Mrs. Weasly walked back to the kictein, "Hermione, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Harry winked, and Hermione instantly blushed a deep red, as she shook her head, and began pulling him up the stairs.

They ran into a shirtless Ron, who looked just as confused as Hermione, and Harry had to bite his tongue, to stop him from laughing. Hermione just hit him upside the head, and contiued up the stairs. They soon entered one of the few guest rooms, and Hermione shoved Harry into a chair, as she sat the opposite side of him. She looked at him, with a slightly angry glare, before her face softened, and she asked with a light tone, "So, Harry, why do you look so jolly today?" She smirked, as if she knew what had been going on. Harry looked at himself, and instantly began laughing. His shirt was backwards, and he looked at a small mirror, that was on the wall, noticing how extra messy his hair looked. He just shook his head, and sat back down in front of Hermione, smiling.

He leaned forward slightly, before saying, "I finally did it 'Mione, I finally went ahead, and told Draco how I felt, and he has a very skillfu with his tongue, may I add." Harry smiled, as a giggling Hermione, tried to cover her blushing face, when his smile quickly turned into a look of confusion, when he heard someone yelling from downstairs, 'What the hell, pouf?! Nooo!' Harry cocked up a eyebrow at Hermione, before looking at the door, and sighing, the Ear, the stupid thing was there.

Harry sighed once more, before standing up, and saying lightly into the ear, "Yes, that's right Ron, Fred, and George, and anyone else who is down there, I, Harry James Potter, became aquinted with the finer points of Draco Malfoy's mouth." He smirked, as he heard more mortfied words from the bottom of the house. He laughed, as Hermione shook her head, and hurried out the room, to do damage control. He was happy with this day, more than ever.

-------

Ginny opened her eyes, and sighed, as she noticed, she was no longer curled next to her Goddess. She glanced around the room, and her frown quickly formed into a smile, as she saw her sitting there, with the dragon. She sighed, as she rolled out of beds, with the sheets tightly wrapped around her. She walked over, and laid a small kiss of her Goddess's rounded lips, and asked with a slight edge, "Is there a day, when I won't have to compete with him," She paused, before adding, "What did the night with the handsome man, not go well, I figured the extra sex boost I gave him, would be good..." She trailed off, as she smiled innocently, as her confused girlfriend looked at her, and the dragon looking quite happy with the thought.

She grabbed a muffin that was sitting bewteen them, taking bite, and swallowing it before asking, "Do, you know who it is?" She tucked a small piece of black hair, behind her ear, and smiled at her girlfriend again. She smiled slightly back, before the dragon interrupted with, "Yes, I do, and I showed him very intersting time this morning." The blond smirked, as a knowing Ginny giggled, her girlfriend still looking on in confusion.

Ginny just patted her lightly on the head, and said, "It's okay, I'm sure he'll tell you tomorrow," She made sure the word 'tomorrow' was heard, as she paused, as the woman cocked up a questioning eyebrow, she contiued slightly irritated, "Okay, Pansy, I want to spend a whole day with you, and I have something to give you." She smiled slightly, with a hurt look, at the thought of her leaving, as she fiddled with the black hair.

Pansy smiled, and held Ginny's small wrist, as she said, "Fine, we will spend the whole day, and night together, and I also have something to give you." She paused, as she kissed the tips of Ginny's fingers delicately, she turned back to Draco, and said, "So, you have to go, and don't come back, I mean it, or I will curse you in the worst possible way." Draco looked at her, and quickly covered his privates, as he stood up, and disappeared threw a wall, back to his own room. He shivered slightly in the boxers, and stuck his tongue out, as the last thing he saw, before disappearing into the wall, was Pansy, and that Ginny girl kissing. He shook his head, at the thought of what they were going to do.

"Disguesting."

---------------

If you would like me to have it in different people's point of view again, just ask. I'm thinking of just having Ginny's POV, because I like writing hers, but if you don't want it just say.

Haha, Harry's cock. XD Sorry, I couldn't help it, just get rid of 's, and it's -gigglesnort- Sorry. -walks away in shame-

Draco: -rolls eyes- I swear, if you hadn't just made that chapter, I would be angry with you.

Harry: -is covering his mouth to hid the grin-

Draco: I know you aren't laughing at that!

Harry: -guilty nod-

Draco: God, I swear if you weren't a good shag, I wouldn't love you!

Harry: -starts to cry- That's all I am, is a shag for you, and your desires! -runs away-

Draco: Oh, come on love, you know I didn't mean it like that! -runs after him-

Sorry Draco was poking me in the head, if I didn't make the chapter, and I had fun doing it. Even if I did blush a few times, and giggled a few times, and had to stop, because my face was all red. I couldn't help it, I'm better at reading them, than writing. I'm not good at writing naughty words. -blushes- . XD Sorry, also, if it's badly written, this is my first ever type of scene. Give me pointers if you'd like. XD Pointers... -blushes, and scampers away-

Love you if your there!

Love,

I-Heart


	7. Chapter 7

'Ello, this is the next installment of Summer Secerts. I'm trying to be regular. Much love duckies!

-------

Harry stired, and rolled over, his arm hitting flesh, warm flesh. _"What the hell?!" _Harry fell out of the bed, and stood up quickly, he saw a blond sleeping there, peacefully. Harry shook his head, he was in the same place, no cloths, but that wasn't Draco, or atleast didn't look like him. He pulled the boxers on once more, and poked the man in the arm slightly. He stirred for a second, before rolling over, his back to Harry. The brunette shook his head, and walked around the bed, before bending down slightly. He examined the face, before shaking the older mans shoulder. He opened his eyes slightly, before yawning, and asking in a lazy tone, "Harry dear, could you let me sleep past nine for once, we aren't in school anymore?" He yawned, before rolling over, and mumbling something about lack of sleep.

Harry took a deep breath, before walking over to look in his face. He looked at the man, and asked in a shaky voice, "Draco?"

The man smirked slightly, and said in a sedcutive voice, "Harry, you know I can't keep myself off you, when you say my name." He laughed, before it turned into a yawn.

Harry took a deep breath, before climbing onto the bed, and shaking the blond again, slightly harder. The man groaned, before opening his grey eyes, with a frown on his face.The brunette said in a shaky voice, "Okay, Draco, I don't know what's going on, but three days ago, you threw me out of here, yesterday, you, you, you did something, and then today. Well, today I'm here. I don't know whats going on, but I'm scared." The blond had a worried expression, before he placed a pale, cold hand on Harry's forhead. He shook his head, before getting out of bed, and putting on boxers.

He walked around the bed, and looked Harry in the eye, before he said quietly, "Harry, you'd better not playing any tricks on me." He sighed, and grabbed the brunette's hand delicately, and led him through the same wall, he had disappeared behind the day before. The walked along for a little while, before going through another wall, and entering another room. Harry examined the room, as he looked at the bed, it had a large lump in the middle, and moved slightly, before it broke into two.

"God Draco, this had better be important, because if it isn't, then I swear, I will kill you." The voice sounded like Pansy, and then Harry realized, it was Pansy.

He heard a angry sigh, that came from the smaller of the two lump, as it said, "Draco, will you ever give us a day without you, and Harry." Harry almost fainted, when he saw Ginny's head poke out of the blankets they were using. He had never known her, and Pansy were together. She cocked an eyebrow at Harry's weird look, before Draco waved her off, and motioned for Pansy to hurry up. She heaved a sigh, and stood up, bringing with her, one of the sheets that decorated her bed. She left even angerer Ginny fumming, while they disappeared through the wall, talking in a hussed voices.

Harry was about to follow, when a Ginny said, "You know you can't follow after them, you already tried a few years back," Harry turned back around, and Ginny's frown deepened as she asked, "Harry are you okay?"

He looked at her, and said quickly, and quietly, in case they were coming back, "Ginny, I don't know what the hell is going on, but yesterday I was still in school, and Draco, well, Draco. Anyway, the day before he had kicked me out. And, and, I was in school the day before that. I think I'm going insane, but I don't know!"

Ginny was busy chewing on a thumbnail, as she thought of what was going on. She was confused at first, before it suddenly became clearer, all the times they acted strange when she would walk in. All the times they were trying to cover up with the sex, "Oh my god! Hermione, and Ron, I knew it!"

Harry was glancing off to the side, when his head snapped to look at her. She had just said Hermione, and Ron, why the hell would they do this to him?!?! He narrowed his eyes, and asked in a warry voice, "How do you know that?"

She exhaled dramaticaly, and was about to anwser, when Draco, and Pansy entered quickly. Pansy walked pass them, and dropped the sheet. Harry covered his eyes, and blushed a bright pink color, causing Ginny to laugh despite herself. She shot them a look, and Ginny quickly mumbled a sorry.

Draco walked over, and wrapped a pale, strong arm, around Harry's shoulder, and gave a slight squeeze. Harry peeked through his fingers, and saw that she was slightly more decent, and dropped his hands. Ginny narrowed her eyes, and stood up, facing Pansy, she opened up the sheet, shielding her, and Pansy's slightly nude form.

----------

After Ginny, and Pansy had put on more than just underwear, they all sat down around the table, that now had two more chairs, fresh muffins, two shot glasses full of some unknown liquid for Pansy, and Draco. Ginny, and Harry politely declined the offer of the liquid, and asked for coffee.

They were soon settled, and Pansy began, "So, we know that you are for some reason stuck in the time stream, that involves this date, and place. Who ever did this, didn't know that this was going to happen, thay figured that what ever needed to happened, would, and then everything would placed back. Well, as you can see, after everday, you go to the soonest time, on this date, at this place, that you, and Draco are both here." She paused, and took a swig of the strange, sapphire drink. She swallowed it, and turned to Draco.

He sighed, and clutched Harry's hand, as he said quietly, "We think that the people who did this, didn't mean for any harm to come of it, but we're afraid that if they do not fix soon, that you will die, without even knowing," He paused as Harry's lip began trembling, before taking a deep breath, and saying, "But I think that if me, Pansy, and Ginny stay here, then you should be back here tomorrow, for our tomorrow. So, that...that, we can figure this out." He smiled slightly, and cupped Harry's cheek gently. Harry leaned his head slightly into Draco's hand, as he closed his eyes, and thought of all the times he could of missed.

His eyes quickly flashed open, as he asked loudly, "Ginny, you were saying something before they walked in, what was it?" Draco, and Pansy exchanged a look, before narrowing their eyes at her. She gave a nervous laugh as she waved it off, acting if she didn't know what he was talking about.

Pansy stood up, and hissed, "Ginny what is you know? Tell us now!" Pansy's voice rang, and bounced off the stone walls, and Ginny flinched away from her girlfriend's threatening form. She scooted slightly back, before standing up, and walking over to one of the only windows in the building.

Her eyes scanned over the horizon, as she said quietly, "It was nothing, I was just thinking out loud, it isn't the truth." _'Atleast I hope it isn't, because if Harry dies, neither one of them will last...'_

------

'Ello my lovely duckies! How are you? Me, I'm doing great, 'cause I have two fans! 3333 I ish so happy! -does happy dance- Any who, if you still are confused, ask, I promise I won't bite...hard.

Draco: I can't believe you said that, and you talk about us. -teacher glare-

Lacey: -whimper- Don't give me tish look, it scares me. D

Draco: I'll give you any god damn look I want! -sex face-

Lacey: What the fuck?! Have you lost your mind?! -scared look-

Harry: -angry- Hey that's mind, don't touch Lacey! -tackles author-

Lacey: -cries- What did I do to deserve such horrible treatment?! I gave you your god damn snog, be fucking happy!

Harry/Draco: -guilty look- Sorry Lacey!

Lacey: -happy face- Yeah, you'd better be! -slams ruler on imagery desk-

Harry: -scared look- We're not going to have to write sentences on the chalk board are we?

Lacey: -evil teacher stare- You will, if I say so!

Dumbridge: I'm not even that mean...

Lacey: Harry had blood gushing out of his body parts, because of you! -grabs pitchfork-

Draco: -casts inforgiveable curse-

Lacey: -disappointed- Great, now I have to get a Draco look- alike, because he's going to Askaban!

Harry: No one can look as good as him, but once his hair grows out, we can get him a alittle ribbon to match his stripes. Don't worry hun, stripes are slimimg.

Lacey: -le sigh- I'll never finish this story.

Hope you like the new installment!

Love,

I-Heart


End file.
